


7 Years Of Letters

by ofwyrmsandguns



Series: Charlie is Aroace, Bill is demi bisexual [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Some ocs might appear later, as in one and only one right at the end don't worry, letters to and from established characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwyrmsandguns/pseuds/ofwyrmsandguns
Summary: The Weasley family was close, so of course they sent each other letters. What ever did they say?





	7 Years Of Letters

Dear Charlie,

We were so pleased to get your letter, Ginny won't stop reading it, she misses her big brother so much already! Bill doesn't write nearly as much as we'd all like him to, but then again, he could write everyday and we'd still miss him.

Do be careful, that dragon in the photo you sent us looks very dangerous. Please, don't go charging head first into danger again; you've found dragons now, no need to go into Forbidden Forests to look for them. Just be sensible.

All my love,

Mum.

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Charlie,

Just a quick letter; do you mind writing to Fred and George about the Gryffindor Quidditch team? They both seem worried about next year's prospects; I daresay they've been spoiled by having you as seeker, captain and older brother, and they're worried that the your successor won't be anyway near as good.

All the best,

Dad

(PS. Is it true that there's a sizeable population of muggleborn dragon keepers? It must be amazing to learn of dragons so late in life and still want to work with them).

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Charlie,

Mother wanted to write and tell you the good news, but I insisted that I do so instead. I have been made Gryffindor's prefect. Mother was so proud, she got me this owl delivering the letter, he's called Hermes, the messenger of the Gods. Do you have any advice on being a prefect? I want to make a good first impression.

Thank you again for the notes from your OWLs and NEWTs. While Bill's are more comprehensive and legible, your Care Of Magical Creatures notes do outshine his. However, can you please check the page I have also sent and explain what it says? You must have been in a hurry writing it.

Yours sincerely,

Percy.

 

* * *

 

 

Hey Charlie!

Did you get a letter from Perce as well? I have a feeling Fred and George are gonna break the prefect chain though. Also, you might wanna take more time writing letters to him than you did writing your notes for school. Half of the letter he sent to me was just complaints about your writing.

And don't believe a word mum says. I write to her once a fortnight, on a Sunday, and have done for 2 years, as we agreed. She's just being fretful, as always.

Hear from you soon,

Bill.

 

(PS. Before you ask, NO. I don't know anything about the Gringotts break-in that wasn't written in the papers.)

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Charlie,

Ron's in Gryffindor! Ginny's really upset about being left alone at home now; we were thinking of meeting you at Christmas in Romania if that's alright? Ginny would love to see you again, and it would be a nice treat just for her, without Fred and George to cause havoc.

Oh, and you'll never guess who we met at the station. Harry Potter, the boy who lived! Poor dear was all alone and looked terrified. And so underfed too! Honestly, these muggles don't feed their children enough. Whatever does your father see in them?

All my love,

Mum.

 

* * *

 

 

Oi Charlie, you've been replaced already. And by a first year, no less. And you'll never guess by who. Harry Potter, as in THE Harry Potter, the one that stopped you-know-who. He's pretty good, Wood and McGonagall reckon he's better than you but no-one's that good.

Wood's using the same pre-match pep-talk, can you write him a letter and tell him to shut up? I never figured out why you never told him when you were captain.

Send more dragon stories soon (or better yet, send a dragon!)

-George (and Fred)

Not 'and Fred', he didn't write anything!

Yes, and Fred, he told George what to say.

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Charlie,

Fred and George said they weren't going to write to you, so I thought I should tell you that the first match without you went great! You should've seen it; Harry's broom was jinxed but he still managed to catch the snitch. In his mouth! I bet you've never done that.

Don't worry about the team, they seem to be doing fine without you.

Write back soon!

Ron

(PS, Harry's my best friend too. Jealous?)

 

* * *

 

 

Hey Charlie!

Merry Christmas! Mum said she was visiting you for Christmas, so I sent hers, dad's and Ginny's presents with yours, save on travel. Sorry I couldn't make it, some of the guys have kids to go home to, you know? Better for me to work over Christmas than them. Make sure everyone gets my love (and my presents too).

Why do you get all the Quidditch news while I get none? I wouldn't worry too much, Ron is still learning that vital skill of 'Think before you speak', or in this case, write. I doubt Harry's as good as you, and I bet the entire team misses you still. Anyway, all of your friends bragged as much, if not more than Ron has been doing. Remember how Andre actually bragged about being your best friend to me before realising we were brothers?

Have a good Christmas, and don't worry about your reputation too much. When you finally meet the kid, you'll prove once and for all who's the better seeker.

Bill

 

* * *

 

 

Thanks for the presents, Charlie! Bit of a shame you didn't send us more deadly dragon teeth, but we'll ~~find some devious use for these~~  be very well behaved and responsible with them, we promise.

-Fred (and George)

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Charlie,

Thanks for the Christmas present, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with a dragon tooth, but it looks nice on my bedside table and Hermione's jealous of it.

Anyway, I have a rather big favour to ask. You remember Hagrid, right? And how much he always wanted his own dragon?

Long story short, Hagrid has a really nasty 'baby' dragon he's called Norbert. He reckons its some Norwegian saddleback or something. But he's keeping it in his **wooden** house. He's gonna be in so much trouble if he's caught. Can you help us in anyway, say, by taking the dragon to Romania?

Please reply soon, it's already massive.

Ron

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Charlie,

We can do that. Thanks so much, I knew you would do it. I owe you one.

-Ron

(PS please don't tell anyone about what's going on.)

 

* * *

 

 

Hey Charlie,

I seriously cannot believe Hagrid. I mean, I can, I have met him, but WOW. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone, but I am absolutely gonna tease Ron with this next time I see him.

Work's a little slow right now, but there's some side work available in Romania. We should meet up when I get there. And I'll come to you, we all know your track record with apparition.

See you soon!

Bill

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Charlie,

Gryffindor is in a right state at the moment and I simply had to write to vent to you. Ron's friends were caught after hours in the astronomy tower and the lost the house 150 points! We'll never recover! Apparently, there's a rumour going around that they were smuggling a dragon out of Hogwarts. I don't suppose you know anything about it?

I feel so ashamed, I am their prefect! I am meant to stop them doing such hair brained schemes as this, and now Gryffindor is sure to lose the house cup. It is as much my fault as theirs.

I hope everything is going better for you.

Yours Sincerely,

Percy.

 

* * *

 

 

Hey Charlie,

Is Percy writing to you for revision tips every 5 seconds as well or is it just me? Poor Hermes will be more worn out than Errol by the end of the exam season at this rate. I can't remember either of us being this antsy during our OWLs, but I might be biased.

Send me a photo of you and a dragon again soon, my mates are really impressed with the last one you sent.

Bill.

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Charlie,

Poor Ron's beside himself, and I've only gone and failed in my duties again. The Philosopher's stone was hidden in the school for safekeeping, and Professor Quirrel, (the defence against the dark arts teacher) tried to steal it, so Ron and his two friends went to stop him. They should've told me, I could've sorted it out, but instead Ron got injured and Harry hasn't woken up in 2 days. This is all my fault, I should've been paying better attention to them.

I don't suppose you have any words of comfort? I can't ask mother, she'd be so upset that I let harm befall Ron.

Please write back soon,

Yours Sincerely,

Percy.

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie!

 

We won the house cup! Harry, Hermione, Neville and I got extra points for being heroes and we stopped Slytherin's winning streak, something you clearly never managed to do. I got 50 points for my wizard chess skills. It makes up for the 150 we lost when we got caught smuggling Norbert.

Hagrid keeps pestering me to ask you how he is. You should probably write to him soon.

Are you coming home any time over summer? I hope to see you soon!

-Ron.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "What is this? 2003? Is this a 12 year old writing their first fanfic?" Lol, nope. I just wanted to write this.


End file.
